Broken Destinies
by SxyLilRockStar
Summary: When a person from Seiya's past puts Usagi and the others lives in danger the Starlights must travel back to Earth to protect them. A life will be lost, while another is saved, but ALL destines shall be broken. U/S
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is my first Sailor Moon Fanfic and only my second Fanfic written. I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know if I should keep going.

Chapter 1

She needed the resurrection of her planet, Kinmoku, to take longer than the few months it took to revive the desecrated kingdom. The lush forest flourished over the planet and the futuristic city was rebuilt. Many large buildings 10's of stories high holding apartments sprouted all throughout the city, with well-sized family homes surrounding them. The city was beautiful and even better than before Chaos. With Kinmoku thriving it was no longer a well-needed distraction and she could no longer keep her mind clear. Keep her thoughts from wandering on their own accord to a place she couldn't bare to reminisce in. A world where a person she was never suppose to be, met a person she was never meant to encounter, and fell in love. Funny how easily destiny can change. Nothing is ever set in stone. What was supposed to be may never happen, and what was never a possibility is now the only reality known. Yet still here she was… longing for a home that was never hers… but it was his. It was Seiya's, and the other Starlights would never let her forget it…

Healer's cold words echoed through her head, "You are not Seiya! You have no reason to return to that stupid planet. We are finally home and all you can think about is that naive crybaby. She would never accept you Fighter. Damn she wouldn't even accept Seiya."

"Enough." Maker intervened before the conversation got out of hand once again. Healer huffed and plopped down on a chair near by folding her arms over her chest. Maker placed a hand on Fighter's shoulder. "This is for the best you know." Fighter shook her head. "She is where she belongs. This is where you belong. She's living out her destiny with the man she was meant to be with. You need to do the same."

"What makes you think I want to be with a man now?" Fighter's words were bitter and everyone could taste it.

"Because you are Sailor Star Fighter one of the sacred shooting stars, the Starlights and most importantly… YOU ARE A WOMAN!!" Healer just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Fighter's hand lunged back for the punch that was going to land Healer a black eye, but Maker caught it in the act and pleaded. "Please don't allow yourself to continue hurting this way. There's no reason for you to keep doing this to yourself. Just forget her. You are not Seiya. He was an imitation of life used to maneuver through a distant world to complete the mission of finding our Princess. The mission is complete and that is all over now. It is time to go back to who we really are."

"And who is that? Who we were on Earth is no different than who we are now. I guess you are trying to tell me that Yaten and Taiki never existed as well, and everything that we felt on that planet was no better than having a dream while awake. Yet you two try to convince me that I've been asleep all this time and only now I have awakened. It is you that is asleep. What happened there was important. The battles we fought with them. The time we spent. Was there nothing of your former lives you miss?" They stared at her with blank expression. Letting out an exasperated sigh she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. The clicking of her heels could be heard all throughout the palace.

Healer looked over at Maker in a sing-sung voice taunted. "Well didn't you just make everything sunshine and rainbows again? Explaining things to her doesn't do anything. There's nothing we say to her she doesn't already know and nothing changes. All she does is become a bitch and storm off. She chooses to feel this way."

"So why don't we give it up?" Maker shot back at the much shorter Starlight who simply looked away without making a reply. "That's what I thought."

As Fighter reached her room she swung open the door and quickly shut it behind her. As she glanced over her room she sighed in relief. Against the other Starlights objections she modeled her newly built room after the Three Lights living space. It opened into a company room for entertaining visitors. Lavished with a couple of blue couches, a few stools, a table, and some abstract art hanging on the wall. One wall held a few guitars with a drum set in the corner and a piano not far from it. One thing that did not leave her from life on the rural planet was the music. Their musical talent wasn't some trick or disguise, the talent and passion was always real. A room to the side of the entertaining area lead to just a simple bedroom with a bed, a bathroom, and an entire wall made of glass leading to an enclosed balcony that looked out over the newly resurrected city. The bedroom was always shut and locked. Fighter allowed no one to enter and the one way mirrored windows that lined her balcony allowed no one to see in from outside. The room held a secret that she wanted no one to see. Her soul slept in that room and only there did she find it waiting for her.

Walking through the living area she slid her key into the bedroom door and slipped into her haven. On all three walls that weren't glass there were pictures sketched in charcoal and paintings. Color sketches, oil paints, watercolors, every piece a work of art, and every one being of one or two people… Usagi and Seiya.

She launched herself gracefully onto her spacious bed and gazed at the ceiling fan hanging just below one of the many circular fluorescent lights that lit the room. As she lay there allowing herself to be lost in the moment found herself transforming. There, in the only room it could happen… Seiya lay in his bed watching the hypnotic way the blades cut through the light. Once again finding himself melting away from this world that he doesn't exist. This world that was cold and empty… without 'her' shine everything was oblivion.

"Here I go again Odango." He felt himself tearing up as he spoke to a woman who was not there. "If only you knew what has become of me. Would you feel different now? While I was busy I was able to shut you out, but now I have no distractions. You are haunting me once more. Do you miss me now that I am gone, or just forgotten me? The spell that you have enchanted me with that not even distance has diluted is a painful curse that I won't let go. I can't sleep without you cascading through my mind like a dream fairy with your white wings that fly you just out of my reach. I miss you Odango." He sighed and allowed himself to melt deeper into his bed.

As he drifted asleep something deep in the back of his head stirred. It was a sweet voice not much more than a whisper called from so far away but could be felt on his neck making him shiver. "Seiya…"

...............................

...............................

Usagi jolted awake with a cry. She woke to find herself nose to nose with vivid red eyes. She catapulted the black feline across the room. "Luna! What are you doing? You scared the hell out of me."

"You were calling his name." She scowled the young blond girl. "Usagi, are you still dreaming of Seiya?"

Usagi's body slumped at the mention of his name. "It's not like dreaming Luna. It's like he's reaching out to me in my sleep. I can't explain it. It had stopped for a few months, but in the last couple of weeks it has started again. I can't control it." She curled up her legs to her hugging her knees.

"Usagi-chan, he is not Seiya. SHE is Sailor Star Fighter from a planet outside our solar system. These dreams are all in your mind. I'm sure the Starlights have gotten on with their lives. You need to get on with yours. Mamoru is whom you love and are meant to be with. Your everlasting love that has survived millennia is no comparison to a schoolboy's crushes and conquest. Mere infatuation does not over rule true love. You know that, right Usagi-chan? Aren't you happy?" Luna's concern could be heard in her final question.

Usagi rolled the question in her mind until she could taste the distain for it in her mouth. '_Am I happy?_' she pondered, '_May-be I'm not, but how can I not be happy? I am doing exactly what I'm supposed to be doing. My destiny has fallen into play and I am on the right path… right? Why do I not feel happy? Something is wrong. My mind, heart, and soul are wrong. I am happy… I have to be…_'

"Usagi!" Luna's voice once again brought her back to reality.

Through a well-forced smile she answered. "Yes, I'm happy. I just miss the Starlights… Three Lights… whoever they are… I miss them. I hate losing anyone and they are gone. That's all." She slid back under her covers with Luna close by. As she drifted back to sleep she assured herself. '_I am happy, I just miss him… I mean… them._'

A/N - Well.... what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Raven Haired Light, Meriadeth, destinydream, Barblyn,and Neo-Crystal thank you so much for my reviews. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I have written probably the first 8 chapters but trying really hard to keep going. Hoping perhaps you guys can influence me into writing the rest. I have not decided yet to match up Mina/Yaten and Ami/Taiki. I never really felt they built up a solid relationship between them in the series, but perhaps I will. Don't know yet. Sorry if my grammar is lacking. I'll try to do better. Well here you guys go... chapter 2.

Chapter 2

The morning had brought a cheerful bounce to Usagi's step. She woke up early and refreshed. She walked out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth as she left to meet up with the others for the walk to school. It had been almost eight months since Galaxia unleashed Chaos onto Earth and their new found friends left with their own princess to rebuild their home planet. Mamoru not being able to attend the University before was able to reserve his spot at Harvard. Two months later he had left to once again go abroad. Her mind wondered back to that day.

.....................

.....................

Usagi found herself once again at the airport bidding her love good-bye. It wasn't any easier second time around. If anything it was worse, much worse. The tears filled her eyes and her voice choking for air. This time she said exactly what she wanted to say the first time he left. "Please don't go. Stay with me"

He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. "I will be back before you know it."

She knew he had to go, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. "Please find time for me even though you will be busy while you are away with your studies." Though she was ready to collapse she held her composure

"You will always be with me. It will be hard to call and write, but I will find time." He sincerely assured her.

"Final boarding for Flight 347 to New York." Called over the loud speaker

He sighed. "I have to go."

Her eyes were blinded with tears as she forced a smile. All she wanted to do was attach herself to his leg like a child and refuse to let him leave. But she couldn't act like a child anymore. "I love you."

"I love you too Usa-ko" Off he went to America and here she stayed alone.

.....................

.....................

'You are pretty early this morning." Ami's voice interrupted Usagi's thoughts.

Usagi smiled "Well I am in high school now. I should be responsible enough to make it to class on time."

The battle with Galaxia brought much change to everyone, especially Usagi. She was taking responsibility and paying attention more. She didn't space out as often, but it still happens. They all seemed to have grown up though after the fight. They had all been woken to a new reality. They weren't children anymore. Usagi was finally becoming the princess she was meant to be, but it seemed to hold sadness in her that no one understood.

"Hi Usagi-chan, Ami-chan." The other two senshi came walking up with a smile.

"Mako-chan, Minako-chan, good morning." Usagi and Ami greeted them.

The four walked to school chatting away. Over the wave of noise Ami's voice stood out. "Did you guys study for the math quiz today?"

"MATH QUIZ!?!" The other three girls fell on their face. "What math quiz?"

"The math quiz that I reminded you of on the walk home yesterday and offered to go over with you and you all said you got it." Ami innocently retorted.

With a drop of their heads they all groaned as they walked into class acting as if they were walking to their death. Once class began the test was passed out. With a sigh they all prepared for the worst. As Usagi looked over the quiz she was dumbfounded and a smile appeared over her face. '_Oh my gosh… I know this_.' It was her sign that it was going to be a good day. Nothing could go wrong on such a great day.

.....................

.....................

"Seiya..."

At the sound of her voice Seiya's eyes shot open. He knew it was only a dream, that they were all just dreams, but they were so vivid. It became harder and harder to tell the difference.

He was wearing only a pair of brown cut off pants as he got out of the bed and stretched. He walked onto his enclosed balcony that towered over the city. The city glittered in the morning sun as the daylight was slowly coming to life. The purples, oranges, and reds of the sun rising poured over the newly built buildings and homes setting them a flame. Color reflected off of everything he could see and in that sight Seiya saw Usagi.

'_Oh how you would have loved to see this world,_' he thought to himself. '_If only you were here._'

A slight knock came from the outer door. He immediately transformed leaving the wounded soul once again to rest in its haven. Fighter stepped out of her bedroom in what would be considered her normal clothes locking the door behind her. Her crimson sleeveless top cut close to her body lined in black. The cloth was think and similar to the hold of a corset, but not cut low. Her burgundy skirt fell well passed her ankles partially touching the floor. The slits up either side of her skirt came to mid thigh opening to show her slender legs and the mid-shin heeled black boots. The knock came once again this time louder. Rolling her eyes she prepared herself for the encounter. '_Which one will it be this time?_' she groaned to herself.

As she opened the door everything moved in slow motion as her mind tried to comprehend what her eyes saw. There in her doorway stood a man about 6 feet, with dark hair and green eyes wearing silver and gold armor with emerald enhancing and black cloth. His build was medium, but attractively cut. Her mouth dropped open but no words were coming out.

The man smiled bringing emerald eyes to meet with sapphire. His voice was silk "I thought you'd be happier to see me Fighter."

How could she have forgotten him? All that time on Earth and her time rebuilding the city and not once did she think of him. Perhaps she didn't want to think of him and the horror of that night, her last night on this planet. Her mind recalled that awful night.

.....................

.....................

His body lay in her arms as she cried. "You can't leave me." Her tears fell onto his face.

"I'm not leaving you Fighter. Not for good. You will save us all. I know you will. I will see you soon." He tried to fabricate a smile, but he winced in the effort.

Galaxia stood but merely feet away from the lovers as they said their goodbyes. She held a newly taken star seed in her hand… an emerald star seed. Feeling extra vindictive she raised her voice to the two in laughter. "You really believe she will beat me? That any of you will beat me? You are vermin to me and I shall have all your star seeds. But for now… allow me to destroy your pathetic hope that makes my stomach turn." Her laugh was cruel as she held the star seed high in the air above her head and slammed it to the ground shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"NOOOO!!!!" Fighters screams echoed as the other two Starlights ran to her side. Her prince's body disappeared with a flash of light his yell still calling in her head.

"We have to go. The Princess has already left, we have to follow." Healer pulled her to her feet. The three gathered in a circle and just before Chaos completely took the planet, like stars, they shot into the darkened sky in the direction of their Princess.

.....................

.....................

Now before her he stood, Prince Kage Hoshi, the man she was in love with and planned to marry before Chaos attacked and swallowed the planet. Now seeing him you would have thought the love she once felt for him would stir and the stars would ignite in her heart leaving everything she felt for Usagi and Seiya burned away in its flames bringing it to ash, but it didn't. Not even her past could erase her present and set her back on the path she once chosen.

She leaned against her doorframe. "How is this possible?

"I don't know. I just woke up in the forest some time last night and I traveled here as soon as I could." He moved closer to her and she shifted her position to move away. He cleared his throat feeling awkward and foolish at her reaction and continued. " I heard you went to Earth and brought back the Princess. I told you you'd save us. You were always so brave."

"Bravery had nothing to do with it Kage." She lashed out at him though she didn't understand why she was being defensive. "I did what needed to be done. Just like I came back cause it had to be done." Her words were wounded and bitter.

He was surprised by her anger. Surely she wasn't mad at him for dying. "Didn't you want to come home to me?"

"You were dead." She hissed back at him. "I've moved on from you. I dealt with your death and I put my feelings for you aside and I have no intentions of picking them back up right now."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." He tried to move closer to her once more and again she shifted away angering him.

"I'm not dealing with this right now. It's over. Leave me alone." She turned to walk back into her room. She felt his hand latch onto her arm.

"What do you mean by 'dealing with this'? Aren't you happy to see me? Last I saw you I was dying in your arms with no chance of returning and now… here I stand and all you want is to shut your door in my face." Each word carried a new wave of anger and disbelief.

She found herself filling with a well-known anger. Not anger of her own, but of Seiya who began to stir inside of her. Jerking her arm violently away from him she seemed to somehow make herself see eye to eye with the much taller man. "Do not touch me" Her tone was venom. Shock held him in his place as she slammed the door behind her and locked it. She walked and crashed onto her couch in frustration trying to calm the anger.

He stood on the other side of his love's door in shock. Staring at the mahogany-looking door with his heart in his throat. He raised his hand to knock on the door once more and in second thought dropped it to his side. Feeling defeated and furious he marched away heading down the hall. '_What is going on? Someone is going to give me answers and I know who has them.'_

Fighter began pacing the room. ''Dammit, now what am I going to do about this? Why was I so angry and cruel? I should have been happy to see him. If for no other reason, just the fact that he's alive. How do you tell a man you were in love with that you don't want to be with him because you have lived the life of a man, prefer it and fell in love with a woman? Ahhhh!!!!" She screamed in frustration. Her thoughts were drowning her. Overwhelmed by the serge of confusing emotions she sat behind her drum-set. Taking the wooden sticks in her hand she took a deep breath then took her drums for a ride hoping to block out the world around her.

A/N - And the plot thickens. Did I set this up well? I'm trying to build a plot as flawless as possible. If you have some ideas or suggestions message me. Please, please review. I need an ego boost for my muse... lol.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thank you for those of you that are still around. It seems I may have lost some fans in the last chapter. Sorry this chapter is so short, but a lot happens in Chapter 4 so rather than merging the two this is a quickie. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Usagi sat in the booth at the Crown Fruit Parlor. Her friends discussed the math quiz make-up that Minako and Makoto was going to have to take. In a daze she sat and allowed her thoughts to wander. _'I wonder how Mamo-chan is doing in America. I hope he has made many friends and his studies are going well. The quicker he studies the sooner he will come home to me.' _She sighed. '_How was I able to deal with him being gone before… oh..'_ The answer dawned on her. _'"Oh… Seiya. I hope they made it home safe and their planet is rebuilt. I wonder if they think about us…'_

"Usagi!" Minako's voice broke her train of thought.

"Huh?" She was completely unaware of the conversation being carried around her.

"We asked where do you want to study for the make-up quiz." Minako's irritation with Usagi's inconsideration to what was being discussed was apparent.

Usagi's smile became mischievous as she flipped her quiz over to reveal her 90 percent grade. She stuck her tongue out and laughed taunting the other girls. "Hahahaha… I don't have to take a make-up."

Everyone at the table's jaw dropped as they looked in disbelief at the unusually high grade Usagi flaunted with self-swallowing pride. Artimus had to catch Luna from falling off the booth seat as she felt herself nearly faint.

"So whom did you cheat off of Usagi?" Rei's voice was nails to a chalkboard in Usagi's head. '_Why does she always have to ruin everything?'_

She glared at the long raven-haired girl. Rei looked around the table to read everyone's expressions and back at Usagi. "We all know you couldn't have gotten a 90 in math. You can't even count to 10 using your fingers."

Usagi looked down at her hands quickly counting her fingers in her head. Realizing the stupidity of the act she turned her focus back to Rei. "I did no such thing. I would never cheat. I guess deep down inside I'm a brilliant girl and all my sleeping and snacking has finally unleashed it." She smiled in between stuffing her face with flavored ice.

"Usagi…" Everyone groaned, but Usagi just continued smiling.

"I don't know about brilliant, but you are beautiful, Buns-head." A familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

"Haruka-san. Michiru-san. Hi." They all greeted the older women.

"So what's the commotion?" Michiru questioned as she entwined her arm with Haruka's

Once again Usagi presented her math quiz and the two women smiled.

Obviously overhearing the question before, Haruka couldn't resist. "So whom did you cheat off of?"

The entire group laughed. Except Usagi who sat with a defeated insulted look on her face. "Yeah yeah yeah." She sighed. _'Am I really that bad at everything that they would rather believe I'm a cheater?'_

"Don't be so glum Usagi. We are proud of you. Keep up the good work." Michiru praised her. '"We are only teasing you. I'm sure your parents are proud." The others chimed in with their own encouragement as they realized they had truly hurt Usagi's feelings.

With the mention of her parents Usagi became disoriented. "Oh my god, what time is it?" Noticing the lack of sunlight. "Mamoru's suppose to call me tonight." She picked up her books and ran leaving the others at the Crown calling back as she fled. "Are you coming Luna?"

Luna sighed and groaned as she reluctantly followed. She looked at Artimus before leaping off the seat. "Fill them in."

They all watched Luna disappear through the door, then all eyes returned to Artimus, very expectant, curious eyes. He felt like a steak dinner for a pack of hungry lions.

"What's going on?" Haruka's demeanor became very brutish and protective.

"I didn't like the sound of that. Is something wrong?" Minako inquired.

"A new enemy?" Ami asked with a bit of disappointment.

Artimus shook his head. "Usagi is having dreams."

They all stared at him with blank expressions. "What's so important about that?" Makoto asked the question everyone was thinking.

"She's having dreams about Seiya." Artimus choked on his name as he watched each of them respond.

Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami showed sympathy. Them being the closest witnesses to Usagi and Seiya's relationship understood the difficulty Usagi must be going through. On the other hand there was Haruka and Michiru who looked at each other with a different type of concern.

Haruka balled up her fist. "What kind of dreams?"

Artimus found himself feeling really uneasy. Cursing Luna for saying something in front of the outer senshi. They still didn't seem quite a part of the group. '_Too late now.'_ He thought, and then continued, "Well we aren't sure what kind of dreams, but Luna said she calls his name out and it's becoming more frequent as of late."

Haruka flashed another alarming look at Michiru. "We've gotta go." Michiru nodded. "Goodnight ladies." Haruka called over her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around Michiru. There was always something impish about them. Ever since they pulled that so-called 'trick' on Galaxia the others have doubted their ability to be trusted. They just never seemed like they were on the same page with their own agendas.

After the outer senshi left Artimus lowered his voice and called the other senshi closer. "Luna and I have reason to believe they are trying to communicate in their dreams."

"How is that even possible?" Minako's words were shadowed in doubt.

"We don't have the answers yet. Usagi gives off a certain kind of energy when she dreams about Seiya. It's not a bad energy, but it's troubling." Artimus explained.

"So what do we do?" Rei questioned.

Artimus wishing he had something better to say quoted what Luna told him. "Nothing for now. It's just a heads up. Watch her and see if she has any changes in attitude or personality."

"Like making a 90 on a math quiz?" Ami interjected bringing alarm to the group.

"Well at least that's a good change right?" Makoto replied.

Artimus once again spoke in hush tones. "Even good changes must be noted. We aren't sure what's going on yet. For all we know it could be a new enemy accessing Usagi's memories of Seiya for use against her later. So keep yourselves aware, but don't tell Usagi."

The group agreed that it was in Usagi's best interest to not be made aware of the developing situation. At least not yet. The girls each went their own ways to head home with the thoughts of Usagi on their minds. '_Surely they are just dreams, but what if?'_ they all wondered.

A/N - Stay tuned... the next chapter is a doozie. I will put it up in the next few days... of course reviews may get it up sooner. (hint hint)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Well I wasn't expecting this one to be this short but it was the place to stop. It's about to start picking up I promise. Thank you SilverStarWing, Raven Haired Light, and destinydream for my reviews. They make my day. Okay so here we go.

Chapter 4

Healer heard the knock on her door and walked to it with curiosity of who it could be. Not many would knock on her door. Of the sacred Starlights she was the least patient and most unsocial. Well at least before they came back from Earth and Fighter took on the challenge. She opened her door to find Prince Kage Hoshi glaring at her. "Oh shit!" She could only guess why he was there. She tried to slam her door… too late. Kage was in her room in moments and threw her onto the sofa with a great force. Her light green peridot eyes flashed with daggers as the man literally loomed over her. Being the shortest of the Starlights definitely had its disadvantages.

Healer's voice grinded through her teeth. "You better be prepared to pay for this intrusion Prince cause I'm about to rip you inside out."

His smile was dark and malicious. "Don't play coy with me Healer, you have a pretty damn good idea why I'm here. You are going to tell me what the hell happened on Earth and why Fighter just slammed her door in my face."

"It's not my place to tell you anything. If you want answers ask Fighter and leave me out of this sick twisted drama." She righted herself on the sofa bringing her nobility and composure back to the surface.

"What do you mean sick twisted drama?" His anger radiated.

"What do you think you are doing?" A voice came from behind him. There stood Maker, star in hand standing in a threatening stance.

In his moment of distraction Healer moved quickly and caught him off guard. In a blink she sprung from the sofa kicking the man to the ground. Standing above him in attack position. "I will only say this once." In a forceful voice as Maker joined her side. "Get out of my room."

He gathered himself to his feet. His deep green eyes glowed with a snarl. "This isn't over. I'm going to get my answers."

"But you won't get them here." Maker cut him off with a quick tongue.

He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Maker looked over at Healer with concern "Are you okay?"

She was still in fight mode with adrenaline pumping at its fullest. She wasn't okay; she was pissed. "Who does he think he is storming in here with that attitude?"

Maker sat on the chair in the room and crossed her long legs "I can only assume Fighter didn't give him the 'welcome home' he was expecting. You know, you really said too much Healer."

"I didn't say anything!" Healer shouted back. She never handled accusations gracefully.

Maker spoke with a motherly tone "Oh you said plenty." She laid back a bit in the chair gazing at the ceiling. "What do you think will happen if Fighter doesn't snap out of this and continue her destiny?"

"I don't want to find out." Healer joined her sitting in a chair across from Maker. "I thought Galaxia shattered his star seed to insure he'd never return."

"I know. It doesn't make sense, but it's happened." Maker stood as she was speaking. "Let's go check on Fighter. If he attacked you he may have attacked her."

"He wouldn't be that dumb." Healer snorted under her breath as she opened the door.

In a fit of rage the prince stormed through the palace. Princess Kakyuu knew he was coming. His anger was putting flashes of red into the corners of her eyes. The throne room doors swung open with a dark aura filling the room.

Before he even appeared she began to speak. "Kage you must calm yourself. This isn't Fighter's fault."

"What happened?!?" He practically screamed at her. "I've fought dimensions of Hell to reach her and she denies me. How can her love be so shallow?"

Sympathy filled Kakyuu's features as she rose and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kage. She isn't a part of your destiny anymore. She loves another, and that love is the strongest I have ever seen. You will have to choose someone else."

"I will not choose another!" His words echoed, darkness hovering all around him. "I have made my choice."

The Princess of Kinmoku pleaded with him. "For your own good and safety… forget her. When you died destiny was rewritten. She has been reborn into a new life that you don't belong in."

He hissed. "Now I have been reborn and this new life and this love of hers must die."

"Kage, you can't do that." Kakyuu stood tall and commanded him. "You are to stay away from Fighter as well as the other Starlights. Your room has been prepared in the West Tower. Go there and do not leave."

Kage's smile once again became cold. "Thank you for your gracious hospitality. I will not be staying long. It seems I have business to take care of elsewhere." He bowed and turned to take his leave.

A fire formed around the Fireball Princess as the doors slammed shut inches from his nose. He swung around to find her levitating off the ground. Her hair was caught in a wind that was contained in the fire. "I won't tolerate your behavior. If you go so much a foot into the Starlights Wing, I will shatter your star seed myself."

"I've already survived that once." He shot back obviously challenging the threat.

"Guards!!!" She screamed. Four men of great size entered. Their armor was of gold and draped in deep blood red. They surrounded the prince ready for a fight, but awaited their princess's command. "Take him to the West Tower and keep him there until I decide what to do about him." The men seized the prince and escorted him down the hall.

His last words sent chills into Kakyuu's heart. "Fighter shall be mine or all that surrounds her will die. Starting with her lover on Earth. I will not suffer this embarrassment for long."

.........................

.........................

Haruka and Michiru made their way to Haruka's white Ferrari outside the Crown. "Are you jealous that she dreams about him?" Michiru shot a devious smile at Haruka.

Haruka responded with a snide reply "The only dreams I like are the ones with you in it." She took on a serious tone. "But something isn't right. It has been over eight months since they left. Any connection they had should have been severed by now. This can't continue."

"Awww… let me take you home and make you forget about it." Michiru slid her hand onto the inside of Haruka's thigh.

"With you by my side, I could forget all existence, but we have to go talk to Setsuna. If Usagi's connection with Seiya is still continuing, the future may be in danger." Haruka shifted the car into its final gear increasing speed.

Michiru lay back in the chair enjoying the roar and vibrations of the engine with a smile. "Things are never boring on this little planet."

A/N - The next two chapter are longer and I have them ready to post, but I want reviews. You want the next chapter.... I will post it as soon as I get 5 reviews.... I have a lot of readers that haven't said hello which makes me sad, but 5 reviews gets the next chapter... or you can wait a few days and I'll get around to it... lol. Luv you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - I wake up this morning and I have all these reviews demanding the next chapter. I couldn't help but laugh... thank you guys so much. You lurkers need to give a big thank you to cutiepatootie, Princess Sailor Garnet, Raven Haired Light, SilverStarWing, and destinydream for getting you the next chapter so soon. And as promised... here you go.

Chapter 5:

Haruka and Michiru pulled up to the large house that had become their residence since they adopted Hotaru, the youngest per say, of the group. The two made their way inside. There they found Hotaru and Setsuna sitting in the living room talking. The two women joined them. Michiru sat next to Setsuna on a couch while Haruka occupied an empty armchair near the one Hotaru sat in.

"We have an issue." Haruka was the first to break the silence. She leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

Hotaru looked at Haruka with a knowing expression. Even though she had a child-like body, her eyes told miles of her many lifetimes. "Usagi's dreams." Her voice was quiet and eerie.

"How did you know?" Michiru sat uneasy next to Setsuna. It always seemed it meant something bad when Hotaru knew it was coming.

Ignoring the woman's question she continued. "There has been a change in the future. In my dreams I see the moon go dark and cold. The sun's beams do not reach it. We cannot set the future back on its original path, but everything we now do will decide what its new path will be. As of now Usagi's future is not with Mamoru… it's with Seiya."

The group gasped. Haruka stood up in fury. "That's not going to happen." Her voice echoed through the room. She slammed her fist into the chair. Michiru tried to calm her laying her hand on her arm, but the arm was jerked away. Haruka took a very violent aura as she stormed out of the room.

Michiru walked to follow her, but Hotaru stopped her. "Let her go. She needs time to cool off and we have more to discuss."

The sound of Haruka's cycle erupted and could be heard pulling away at an alarming speed. Michiru gave a pleading look to Hotaru. "She will be fine." Hotaru assured her.

Setsuna sat in shock. A whimper fell from her lips and crashed on the floor. "Small Lady."

The two simultaneously looked over to her. Tears fell from the oldest of the outer senshi's eyes. They both went to her side not thinking about the close relationship she had with Chibiusa, the future child of Usagi and Mamoru.

"It's going to be okay. We will make this right again. We will bring her back." Michiru's words carried her uncertainty in every breath.

Setsuna's words were dark and painful. "We need to break the connection between Usagi and Seiya now. Mamoru needs to come back from abroad."

"It's going to take more than that to change from this new path. Things have already begun to change between Usagi and Mamoru. Their love is slowly fading." Hotaru interjected.

"Like what? Killing Seiya?" Michiru joked halfheartedly.

"Exactly." Hotaru's voice faded into darkness. The three girls sat in silence. None of them wanted to continue in the direction the conversation was going.

Thoughts of Chibiusa clouded Setsuna's mind. The tears were welding up in her eyes again. "How?" Her voice carried anger and malice. "How do we kill Seiya?"

Hotaru sighed. "That's what we have to figure out."

................................

................................

Haruka took her cycle through winding sharp turning roads as quick as she could. The wind embraced her entire body as it cut through the night air. The more she allowed herself to think the more rage filled her body and the faster she went.

Her thoughts were overtaking her mind with anger and hate. "Dammit I knew he was going to be an issue the moment I laid eyes on him. He just couldn't leave her alone. Fuck!" She was exhausting her bike. All at once she found herself driving through a neighborhood and stopped in front of a well-known house. Looking up at Usagi's room she sighed. She was worried for her princess. They were all comfortable and familiar with the future they've been protecting and to know that Crystal Tokyo may never be, scared her. '_How could destiny go so wrong so quick?_' she thought to herself as she watched Usagi's shadow on the wall.

................................

................................

Maker took a deep breath before knocking on Fighter's door. With the way things had been lately Healer and her were expecting an argument. All they seemed to do these days was fight. Recalling their many disagreements on Earth perhaps not much has changed after all.

Healer being impatient rolled her eyes letting out a quick irritated sigh. "Tsk, move." She pushed the tallest Starlight over and knocked brashly on the door. She shifted her weight onto one leg while crossing her arms. Maker glared at her in disapproval. "What?" Healer shrugged.

Maker opened her mouth to reply when the door swung open. Fighter stood with her head down. "What do you guys want?" She sounded painfully tired and defeated.

"We were coming to check on you. Are you okay?" Maker asked. "We were worried."

Fighter moved to allow the two in. All of them took a seat in the living area. Her voice was sad as she looked into Maker's violet eyes. "I don't know what to do. You have seen him right? He really is here. How can I be with him now? I don't want him." She had tears in her eyes. You could see the internal turmoil she was in and she began to ramble, "I don't want to be with him, but I can't… I can't be the other half of me. The half of me I want to be. What about the person I want to be with? What of those feelings? What am I suppose to do with them? Ignore them? Let them drown in the dark sorrow that I'm consumed with? I'm scared and confused." She gasped at her memories. "And I was so mean to him. I have never been that cold… that cruel. You wouldn't believe how hurt he was and how mad I made him…"

"Oh yes we can." Healer cut her off.

Fighter looked at Healer confused, then back at Maker. "Huh?"

Make sighed. "He attacked Healer."

"What!?!" She stood to her feet. "That son of a bitch. How dare he touch you. I will break his face."

Healer stood up as well and met Fighter's eyes. "It's all your fault." Fighter and Maker's eyes widened at the accusation. "You are the one who has decided to go against destiny. There is no reason you shouldn't want to be with Prince Kage Hoshi. You need to forget Usagi. You need to forget Seiya. You need to forget Earth." The two women stood helpless as Healer continued. "He has every right to be mad and hurt. You loved him. He died protecting you and upon his return you treat him like he's unworthy. You are an awful person Fighter. Wake up to reality. You are in this selfish little dream world. You have responsibilities; promises to keep. He loved you… he still loves you. How can you just toss him away like that?"

"I don't love him Healer!" Fighter cried out.

"Why?" Healer stood as close to Fighter as she could while still meeting the taller woman's eyes. With a challenging attitude she stabbed at Fighter. "Cause you love Usagi? Cause you want to be Seiya? Too bad! Grow up and stop acting like a child. Be aware that your actions effect all of us."

"Stop it!" Maker tried to step in between the two women but moved too late.

This time Fighter's left hook hit it's mark, catching Healer in the face. Healer retaliated with a kick to the chest making Fighter crash to the floor. Maker was able to shield Fighter from a second blow. Healer stood in a defensive stance awaiting Fighter's retaliation. The right side of her face glowed red. Maker's stern look brought her back to sulking as she folder her arms over her chest and in a huff looked away.

Fighter lay on her back wincing. The kick to her chest knocked the wind out of her. Laying on her back she propped up on her elbows to glare at Healer with disdain. "I will not marry Kage." Her voice was calm but shook with her fury. "My reasons are my own. Start accepting it. I will not marry someone I don't love so that everyone else can sleep happy at night. Whatever happened in the past… is past and has passed. This is a new world with new options and I have the power and choice to change my destiny. So I choose to do so and that is my right." She rose to her feet turning her back to Healer in disrespect. "You are no longer welcome here. Leave." The last word held a vicious bite.

Healer snorted at the insult and made her way to the door with Maker in tow. Once outside she looked at Maker who was obviously frustrated. "You shouldn't interfere." Her statement held no emotion.

"I wish I didn't have to." The taller woman shot back quietly.

A/N - Whoo... good stuff right? Death plans and cat fights... gotta love it. Ha... if I was naming chapters... that would have been perfect for this one. I'll get the next chapter up soon, not as soon, and not soon enough... but soon. ;P


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Thank you all so much for the reviews and your patience. I know it was a long wait. I'm sorry I was moving to a new apartment and today is my first day back on my laptop and I am using someone else in my complex's connection... lol. Shhhh.... I'm doing it all for you. Here you go!

Chapter 6

The two women walked side by side down the hall. Their heels clicked in unison. The garments they wore were quite different from their Sailor suits. Healer wore bright green tights that matched her eyes finishing them off with her dark green ankle boots. A vest that matched her boots fell over the tights stopping right at her hip line. She wore what seemed like a light green trench coat that bowed out at the single fasten just below her belly button creating a skirt-like effect. Maker's outfit was quite the opposite. Her sheer purple sleeves almost went past her wrist. She wore a deep purple vest similar to Healer's that lay over a long lavender skirt that touched the ground. The slit up the front of her right leg revealed knee-high purple boots.

As they walked from Fighter's room Healer carried on. "I know you agree with me. You know she is being ridiculous. Why did you defend her?"

"Because if I didn't, who would? I'm not saying she's right, but there was no point in continuing to fight with her. You said so yourself. If this really is what she wants, I think it's time for us to accept it. She needs our support right now. She has made her decision and now we must make ours. Are we with her or not?" Maker reasoned with the light haired fireball. "I have chosen to stand by her side."

Healer groaned and accepted defeat. She knew Maker was right and she definitely couldn't take both of them on. "Well that's fine and good, but what do you suggest then we do about Prince Kage. He's not just going to go away."

"On the contrary. He plans to leave tomorrow." Princess Kakyuu broke into their conversation as she greeted them in the hallway.

They kneeled before her with their heads down and rose back to their feet as she continued. "I believe he is leaving for Earth in the morning. He plans to hunt down Fighter's lover." Her expression was unreadable.

Healer mockingly wiped her hands. "Well that was easy."

Kakyuu's expression halted Healer's words. "I am sending the three of you to follow him and to protect the Sailor Senshi, especially Sailor Moon. You can easily return as your former identities.

A groan started to escape from Healer's mouth but the warning look from Kakyuu made her reconsider the act. They both in unison accepted their mission. "As you wish Princess."

"Shall we go tell Fighter?" Maker questioned.

She smiled at her precious Starlight. "No. I am on my way to tell her myself. There is much I need to speak with her about. Prepare to leave tomorrow morning." The two women bowed as the princess turned and left heading towards Fighter's room.

When she was out of earshot Healer began to complain. "This is all her fault. I don't want to go back to being a male idol with stupid girls screaming and carrying on. Her wishes are messing with my life. I want to stay here where I belong… where we belong. Grrr!" She growled in frustration, kicking her door as they reached it.

Maker leaned against the wall opposite of Healer's door. She sighed heavily as she felt the headache coming. "Look, Princess commands it, it is not your place to question it. Get some rest tomorrow is going to be a rough day. We need to be prepared for the journey."

Healer accepted defeat, which she seemed to be doing all to often as of late, and nodded. Before stepping into her room she slightly smile. "Well at least one of us is going to be happy." She was thinking of Fighter. Regardless of the fighting she still loved her Starlight leader and wished her happiness.

Maker smiled at the comment. "I know what you mean. Goodnight." She bid Healer.

Healer returned the gesture and to bed they retreated to dream of what their future held on the little blue planet billions of worlds away.

Princess Kakyuu entered Fighter's room without knocking. Noticing that Fighter must have collapsed in her bed after the confrontation. She slipped into Fighter's bedroom, the room that no one ever enters. There in the bed slept Seiya. The princess looked over the room admiring the artwork. Each piece spoke the pain and love Fighter felt for her counter side Seiya and his endless love for Usagi. Stepping to the balcony she looked out over the lights of the city. Fighter truly had the best view in the palace.

Seiya lay in bed with his eyes closed trying to wish away a headache that lingered behind his eyes. His chest ache from the blow he took less than an hour ago. A shadow moved over his eyes startling him. He shot up to a sitting position in his bed as his heart jumped in his throat. He saw a silhouette in the moonlight and on first glanced thought it was the love he had been missing, but all at once realized it was his princess that stood in the balcony doorway. He leaped from his bed to his floor and bowed before her. "Please forgive me. I should not be in this form." He transformed back to Fighter.

Her princess laid a hand on her shoulder sending calming waves throughout Fighter's body. "You have many hard decisions in the near future."

Fighter shivered and began to tear up. "I am so sorry. It will never happen again. I will tear down the pictures."

"Shhhh…" She soothed the Starlight like a crying child and wrapped her in her arms. "What ever made you think I disapproved? My dearest Fighter I want your happiness. You may not have been born Seiya, but I believe that you are more him now than you were ever Fighter."

Fighter loosened from the embrace and looked into Kakyuu's eyes with tears running down her cheek. "I feel so ashamed Princess. This was never who I was suppose to be. I have shamed you and myself."

"Seiya, this is what your destiny is now. Who's to say this wasn't suppose to be?" She stroke Fighter's hair. 'You are who you are and I love you for that."

Fighter's head began to spin. _'Did she just call me Seiya?'_

The Princess continued. "Please don't hide from me anymore." Fighter understood and transformed back to Seiya dressed in his black daily wear. Kakyuu smiled in approval for only a moment before her features turned serious. " Seiya… Usagi is in trouble."

He felt his heart pound in his head. "What's wrong, is she okay?" His concern was heartbreaking and it overwhelmed Kakyuu.

"Prince Kage is leaving tomorrow to journey to Earth with the intentions of killing the one you have chosen over him. We can only imagine what he has in mind. You and the other two Starlights are to leave tomorrow." Her voice was stern and commanding. "This is very important. You cannot have direct contact with the senshi until you know Kage's whereabouts. Otherwise you will lead him straight to Usagi. Do you understand?" Seiya nodded. "I know it's going to be hard to stay away from her when she's that close, but remember it's for her protection." She hugged Seiya close to her and whispered in his ear. "I love you. Please follow your heart. The destiny you have now chosen does end in happiness, but you will have to kill Kage… or he will succeed in killing Usagi." A tear rolled down her face and splashed on Seiya's shoulder. "I don't expect you to return Fighter. You have my permission to remain behind on Earth when the other Starlights return."

He held her tight and tried to comfort her sobs. "How can I leave your side knowing how much it's going to break your heart?"

Her smile was genuine as she forced back her tears "Because it's your destiny. I would rather know you are happy then to continue watching you die from the inside out before my very eyes. Just promise me you'll visit." She giggled at her remark.

Seiya nodded with a smile. "I promise."

"Okay…" Princess Kakyuu composed herself and stood to her feet. "You leave tomorrow morning. Get some rest." She quietly closed the door behind her and locked it as she headed to bed herself.

Seiya lay in his bed playing back everything he had been told. Slowly it was all sinking in. He was going to be Seiya and was now destined to be Seiya. Then once again the darkness gripped his mind and Kakyuu's words echoed in his head. _'Usagi is in trouble.'_

"No one will hurt you Odango. Kage will die before he ever will get the chance to harm you." His eyes became heavy as he lay in bed. He was allowing his mind to wander when he found himself standing in a haze of purple.

A/N - So you guys enjoying yourselves. I'm having a really hard time on the chapter I'm trying to write. Never would have thought trying to write a fight scene would be so difficult. But I'm working on it... Don't worry I still have a few chapters already written for you... so give me some love and I'll give you the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - I know guys I have been a very bad author. Thank you so much for the reviews. I know this chapter isn't nearly long enough to make up for such a long delay. I will try to do better. I'm still having a hard time writing the remaining chapters. I know where I want to go... just having a hard time getting there. But this will hold you over for a little while. Love you all.

Chapter 7

"I miss you Mamo-chan. It has been so long." Usagi pouted into the phone. "I'm lonely without you here and I have heard nothing of Chibiusa since she left before Chaos."

"I know Usagi. I know but this is something I have to do… for both of us." Mamoru sighed laying his head onto his hand. It broke his heart every time he called to listen to her plead for him to come home. If she would just understand that it was just as hard on him. She made it so painful to call that he started spreading out his phone calls.

"You do this for yourself. I want you here. It is you that wants to be there." She gasped at her own words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I know you don't Usa-ko." He tried to soothe her. "I'm sorry to leave you there alone. We are half way there. Only ten or so more months to go and I will be home for good. Perhaps you can come visit me, but I need you to be strong."

She perked up a little at the thought of visiting America. Even though she knew it wouldn't happen. It was still a sweet thought. "I wish I could, but with school you know that wouldn't be possible." She was silent for a few breaths choosing her curious words carefully. "What are American girls like?"

He blushed at the question. "Um… well..." He laughed nervously. _'Why would she ask me that?'_ "I don't really know. I've seen a few girls on campus, but for the most part I stay clear of them. I don't have time for such things. I spend all my time on my studies. That's what I'm here for… not for fraternizing with the native girls. I have the only girl for me waiting at home and I need to study hard so I can get back to her as soon as possible. I miss you Usa-ko."

She giggled. "I knew that. My Mamo-chan is working hard to come home to me."

He smiled at how naive she sounded. "Usa-ko I have to go. My next class is starting. You should get some rest… it's late there."

She had forgotten about the time difference in America. With a sad voice she told him goodnight and listened to him hang up the phone. She felt a choking in her chest. At times it seemed they were an entire world apart.

A noise outside caught her attention. She looked out of her window and felt her heart begin to race. She saw the figure standing in the street next to a motorcycle. Trying to calm herself she stopped the thoughts of Seiya before they began. _'It can't be him.'_ She assured herself. _'But who then?'_ She stepped onto her balcony into the cool night air with her heart still throbbing in her ears. The cyclist removed their helmet and Usagi's heart sunk as she realized her visitor was not from beyond the solar system.

"Haruka, what are you doing there? Is everything okay?" She turned to hurry, "I'll be right down."

"No, that won't be necessary." She stopped the young girl. "I was in the neighborhood on a ride and thought I would check on you." Haruka found herself eyeing Usagi up and down. Noticing how her pink pajamas draped over her small-framed body. She shook her head as if snapping herself out of a trance. She blushed slightly. "I'll take my leave. Sorry for the intrusion, Buns-head." She went to put back on her helmet.

"Wait Haruka!" Usagi called out. _'This feels so familiar.'_ She thought back to the time she found Seiya outside her window in the street. "Are you sure everything is okay?" Usagi, oblivious of Haruka's impure action spoke with concern. _'Why would she be here?'_ she thought to herself.

"Everything is fine." Haruka assured her. "Sleep well Princess. I will see you later." She fixed her helmet onto her head and cranked the cycle bringing it to life. She blew a kiss and with a wave sped away.

Usagi watched the woman ride off into the night. Her mind once again wandered back to the time Seiya stood outside in the street in front of her house. He seemed so close she could smell his scent surrounding her. "Oh Seiya. I wish you were here. I was never lonely with you around." She spoke to the sky wishing he could hear her. The wind picked up a breeze around her and she shut her eyes. She swore she could hear his voice whispering on the wind. "Odango…"

Her eyes shot open. She was no longer on her balcony. Standing in an empty space with a purple haze all around her. Standing in silence and fear she clenched her broach close to her chest and prepared for transformation. "Moon… Eternal…"

"Odango…" The voice was soft but close. She couldn't breathe. The beating of her heart smothered her lungs. He emerged from the haze looking just as she remembered. "Seiya…" She whispered. "Is it really you?"

His smile was genuine as he mirrored not only her question, but also her disbelief. "Is it really you?" He walked closer to her and reached for her hand. "Give me your hand I want to touch you. I have to know if this is real." As their hands touched the reality of the moment kicked in.

Her eyes brightened as he swept her off her feet and swung her around in his arms. She laughed as he twirled her. "Seiya how is this possible?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders as if to prevent her from fading away, he looked into her beautiful eyes. "I don't know and I don't care. I have missed you so much. Now that Kinmoku has been rebuilt all I can think about is you. I know that I'm still in a one-sided love, but nonetheless… I love you Odango." His eyes held the slightest hint of tears. "I'm sorry I have put you in danger."

"Danger? What do you mean?" She laid a hand against his face. Enjoying every moment of touching him for fear that if they released each other the connection would falter.

He couldn't tell her everything. He feared her reaction. " I just need you to know that I love you and I will not allow any harm to come to you, but you need to be alert. No matter what I will never let you go, not again. I love you Odango…"

Her eyes widened as his words hit her heart. "I…" Her words stumbled, "Seiya I…" She felt tears forming in her eyes. "I'm scared."

He took her hands and kissed them. "Don't be… it will be okay. I promise I will protect you."

"But how? You aren't here." She cried out to him as he allowed his hands to release her.

"I will be, my love. Soon…" He was fading back into the purple haze.

"Seiya…" She called out his names as tears rolled down her cheek. "Don't go…"

"Usagi… what are you doing?" Luna stood at the door to her mistress's balcony staring at the girl who stood barefoot looking at the moon.

Usagi turned, as her eyes seemed to slowly focus on the little black cat, but said nothing. She just held a sad look on her face with tears in her eyes. Luna felt fear run through her body. "Are you okay?" Usagi shook her head and walked inside ignoring the cat's questions. Luna watched her crawl into bed and turn off the light. Looking back at the moon she tried to understand what just happened to Usagi. Sensing an aura and the scent of lilac she recognized the essence of Seiya. She was immediately troubled._ 'The energy is getting stronger.'_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Hello to all. I'm sure you are ready to choke me. I do apologize that it has taken this long for me to post another chapter. I'm ready glad though that so many of you have taken a liking to my little story. I will do my best not to let you down. Thank you for all my reviews... this story has received more reviews than my completed Labyrinth story... which I find funny. I will try not to wait quite so long to post the next chapter. Luv ya all and enjoy.

Chapter 8

Before the sun could greet the morning Kakyuu quickly made her way to Prince Kage's living quarters. She stood at his door and took a deep breath before knocking. She wanted to make sure he hadn't left before she had one last chance to talk sense into him. She was worried and certainly didn't want to see harm come to any of her people, but she already knew that regardless of what she said to him he would still pursue his self-appointed mission. If there was any way to change his mind she would have found it, but there was nothing. When no answer came she resumed with a second knock with a little more force. This time she heard movement from behind the door. Shortly after the door opened to reveal Kage hair soaked and shirtless. The princess blushed with embarrassment turning her head giving him privacy to put a shirt on.

"I'm sorry Princess. I wasn't expecting you." He gave a shrug as he walked back to his bar and continued making his breakfast.

With her hands on her hips she scowled him. "That is not the behavior of a prince. Who were you expecting?"

He glared at her question. "Obviously someone who isn't coming." He threw the empty cooking pan into the sink. She could tell that he was indeed disappointed, but his attitude changed immediately to annoyance. "What is your business here? I'm kind of busy today." He gave her a menacing smile. " I have a rather long trip to prepare for."

"That's why I'm here." She sat in a chair next to the bar as he stood on the other side eating his eggs, bacon, and toast. "I wanted to tell you good-bye since you will not return from this trip. Just as your previous life, it seems that you are deciding to be destined to die." Her words were grim, but she spoke them with sympathy.

"That may be so Kakyuu, but I will bring Hell to Earth in my final glory and my blade will shed blood in my last breath." Angered once more he grabbed her by the arm escorting her to the door pushing her out into the hallway. With a smirk on his face he taught. "How does it feel?" and he shut the door.

Furious Princess Kakyuu stormed down the hallway heading towards her throne room. "So be it Kage. Enjoy your time… for it is short." Part of her felt defeated. She knew with every inch of herself that she wasn't going to change his mind, but obviously a part of her had hope. Not anymore.

The morning came all too quickly. Seiya woke as the rising sun filled his room. He looked over all of his art in the morning sun watching the colors play off the walls of his own gallery. 'I wish I could take these with me.' He sighed as the memory of last night rushed back to him. 'Was it real, or have I lost my mind in loneliness? Did I really talk to her, touch her, smell her? There is warmth inside of me that has grown stronger. Odango, you are apart of me. I can feel you in me.' He smiled to himself but it did not reach his eyes.

He showered contemplating on what the day will bring. Transforming into Fighter as she stepped onto the cold bare floor. She walked into her room and dressed. She held excitement and anxiety as she glanced over her room for the last time before shutting her door and for the first time ever she didn't bother locking it. She wasn't leaving the soul locked away anymore.

She chose to walk the palace gardens. Memorizing the city for it would perhaps be the final time she'd see it. Sadness filled her heart as reality once again kicked in. 'I may never return. I may never watch the sunrise as it sends light cascading over the city or see the native flowers bloom.' She sighed and felt herself tearing up. 'Or gaze up into the night sky as the three moons shine upon me,' Through the tears a glimpse of a smile crossed her lips. 'But I'll have her moon… her shine is brighter and more hypnotic than a thousand moons.' Fighter sat underneath a large tree in the grass, not unlike the cherry blossoms on Earth. Laying her back against the trunk she inhaled the sweet air deeply enjoying the fragrance of the garden. She suddenly realize how much she was going to miss her home.

A shadow was casted over her eyes when she felt the presence approaching her. She opened her eyes to find Prince Kage Hoshi standing a few feet away from her. A smile that seemed bittersweet graced his face. "I remember when we would walk these gardens for hours talking and laughing. We were so happy then and inseparable. I wish I knew where that girl was. The girl that loved and cherished our time together and wouldn't ever leave my side. What happened to her?"

Fighter sighed at his heartbreaking words. "I truly am sorry Kage. Never would I have wanted to hurt you, but the woman you seek died with you in her arms. I'm not the woman you loved." She pleaded with her eyes for him to understand, but she saw them shut down and hollow.

"And I know why you aren't." He cut her off, his anger starting to show. "Someone has stolen your heart and I will rip it from their hands to reclaim it as my own. I will take you back. You will be mine." He began stepping towards her again.

She stood to her feet aggravated. "You don't understand Kage. It's not quite like that." She sidestepped the tree she was up against and was backing a few steps away from him. She didn't want to fight him. Not here, not now, not ever, but if she had to... so be it.

"Then make me understand." It was more of a challenge than a request.

She walked to the next tree giving more space between them and leaned against it. She stared at the ground grasping for the words. Her voice was filled with sympathy and regret as she met his injured eyes. "I wouldn't even begin to know how, but I'm not that person anymore and I never will be again." She was fighting tears again. "I was reborn into a different life and it is clear that you aren't my destiny. Please let me go. I am destined to another."

To finally hear her say the words infuriated Kage and he once more turned violent. "You can't have a destiny with a dead man." His words sent cold shimmers through her body. "If you are not mine… you are no one's. I will take you." He closed the space between them in a flash and grabbed her by the arm. 'Destiny can be rewritten as we both are experiencing, but this time I will be the writer. Your lover will die by my hand." He pulled her in close to him and kissed her angrily bruising her lips.

Fighter stood paralyzed for a moment before pushing him back and jerking her arm away from him. She felt herself becoming hysterical angered by his intrusion she found herself screaming. "You will die before I allow that to happen! Kage I will see your body breathless laying on the floor at my feet!" Her hands were shaking as tears of fury filled her eyes. "You don't stand a chance." She was surprised at how truly certain she was of those words. "What makes you think you'd even be able to find the one I love?" She snorted at him trying her best not to give away the fact that her destined other was not indeed a man.

His chuckle was cruel as he took a few steps back from her. "Awww… Fighter. It's you that makes that the easy part. I can feel the connection you and he hold. That power source is going to lead me straight to him." The answering expression on her face almost made him laugh.

His words brought fear into her heart and she stood tall. Her voice became dark and bared warning. "This is your one chance Kage. Stand down and accept your defeat or you will surrender your life." Her stare bored into his soul. "I will not be yours and I will not allow you to kill anyone who is dear to me." Her hands were clenched and her nails dug into her palms making them bleed.

His answering words held a challenge as he called out to her. "I guess I will see you on Earth then. " He turned on his heel and made his leave.

Once again in hysteria Fighter began to scream. "I will see your blood Kage! I will see you die by my hand!"

A call over his shoulder was carried by the wind. "That may-be so, but not before I've taken my revenge." He walked a distance away from her. The other Starlights that were watching the ordeal from a far joined Fighter's side. He stood in the courtyard with his final words he dared them. "See you on Earth, ladies. Star Shadow Teleport!" The flash of green sent shock-waves in all directions as they all watched the emerald shooting star make it's way to the sky.

Maker laid a hand on Fighter's shoulder. She looked at the other two Starlights with determination in her eyes. "Are you ready?" The two nodded as all three transformed into their black Sailor suits. "Let's go."

They stood in a circle holding hands. Their voices in unison called out. "Sailor Starlight Teleport!"

From her balcony Kakyuu watched the red, blue, and yellow shooting stars chase the green into the sky. "Good luck Starlights." A tear fell from her eye and a whisper fell from her lips. "Goodbye Fighter." She turned and walked slowly back inside.

* * *

Michiru feeling a disturbing aura looked over to Haruka with concern. "Did you feel that?"

"What?" Haruka took her hand with a sly smile ready to continue with seduction.

"We have visitors." Michiru's serious facial expression halted Haruka's teasing.

She sat up with tension in her features. "Is it them?"

"I don't know, but there's many of them and one of them is consumed with fury."

A/N - And they're off. I really do feel bad for Kage. He comes back to find out that the only woman he's ever loved.... the only reason he returned... doesn't love him anymore. I mean who wouldn't react the same way that he has. But it is better to be hated for who you are, than to be loved for who you are not. Until Next Time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - LOL!!! You guys are getting very demanding. Thank you for all the reviews guys. It really makes me feel good that so many are enjoying the story. This chapter is really short, but it's the best I can give at 2AM. Figured it was better than nothing. See how much I love you?

Chapter 9

Rei, who was always the first to make a negative comment towards Usagi, complained. "After all these years I can't believe Usagi isn't any better at being on time."

"And after all these years Rei you'd think you'd be use to it and stop complaining about it." Makoto growled at her through narrowed eyes.

The table stared at her in surprise. "Mako-chan?" They all gasped.

She diverted her eyes to her drink sitting on the table. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little grouchy from lack of sleep."

"Are you okay?" Ami asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. I felt a strange presence shortly after 2 am and couldn't go back to sleep."

All the girls looked at each other. "So you felt it too?" Minako asked.

"Sounds like we all did." Artimus hopped up into her lap and continued. "Multiple presences entered our atmosphere over night. We don't know how many, but we know one of them is giving off dark energy."

"So we have a new enemy?" Makoto questioned.

"That's not for certain, but it looks plausible."

"Hi everyone." Usagi strolled in, oblivious as always. Their serious expressions brought her to a halt. "What's with the faces? Awww…. They didn't run out of ice cream did they?" She whined.

The group rolled their eyes as she slumped into the booth. "We were discussing the disturbance last night."

Usagi sat at the end of the booth with Luna jumping into Makoto's lap. Usagi looked puzzled for a moment then smiled. "So that means they do have ice cream."

Rei stood up furious, "Forget the ice cream this is serious. Didn't you feel it last night?"

Usagi was confused once more. "Feel what?"

Rei lowered her head in defeat mumbling. "You truly are dense Usagi."

Something outside caught Usagi's attention as she saw a person across the street. In disbelief she stared knowing that the person she saw couldn't possibly be there. Her breath was short trying to breathe in the suddenly thick air. All at once the dream came rushing back to her and his words echoed through her head. '_I'm sorry I have put you in danger. I am here to protect you. Don't be scared._' She almost felt as if he was saying it to her right then and there. A bus passed in front of him and left an empty sidewalk behind it. Her heart was pounding. '_This can't be happening. I'm losing my mind._' She panicked.

"Usagi are you listening?" Minako laid a hand on her shoulder bringing her back to focus. "Are you okay?"

Makoto placed her hand on her forehead. "You look kind of pale."

Her voice took on a very strange tone. She sounded exhausted and drained. "Yea, I'm okay. I think I'm gonna go home and lay down. I'm not feeling well all of a sudden." Without waiting for their response she stood and made her way to the door.

"But you just got here." Minako's mind was racing. '_What just happened?'_

Rei felt an aura that felt somewhat familiar and thought back to the presence entering the atmosphere last night. '_Could it be?'_

Looks of worry and alarm made its way around the table. Ami reacted the quickest. "I'll walk you home."

"That's okay. Thanks." She never looked back. Her eyes were fixated on the spot that he stood.

They all watched her leave, noticing the slumping in her shoulders and the lack of effort in her step. Luna sighed. "She did the same thing last night. I found her on the balcony staring at the moon, but when I spoke to her she wouldn't respond. Then she just walked to her bed and fell straight to sleep. The power I've been feeling around her has continued to grow. Even here today sitting at this booth I've felt it increase." She looked down at the table before continuing with her next thought. "I think the presence we felt last night…" she paused. ' It hasn't been confirmed, but..." her throat felt like it was extremely dry as she choked out the word "I think the Starlights are back."

"What?" The four girls were dumbfounded.

"But Artimus said there's a dark energy?" Minako's voice held doubt that they would give off that type of energy.

"Perhaps the dark energy is why they came back." Makoto reasoned. "What do you think Rei? You have the most sensitive senses of all of us. Did you feel something more than just the intrusion last night?"

Rei was quiet for a moment looking out of the window across the street where an aura lingered. Then she sighed. "There is something dark. Last night I felt the manifestation of rage, hate, and pain. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."

Grim took hold of the group sitting at the booth. "Usagi shouldn't be alone." Luna's statement was disturbing as she jumped down and ran to catch up with Usagi.

"I'm coming too." Minako stood to her feet.

"No." Luna commanded. "Stay here. You guys have to figure out what we are dealing with. Be on your guard." And with that said she was out the door.

Usagi walked home in a daze. She felt like she was being watched, but rather than feeling uneasy she found a strange comfort. A voice whispered in her mind. '_I am here Odango. I told you I will protect you.'_ Tears filled her eyes, but she smile. "I really hope that's true and I'm not just losing my mind." She spoke out loud hoping that he would reveal himself, but when there was no sign she felt a little worried about her mental health and not just a little foolish. She made it to her front door and stopped. Turning around she looked out over her fence and scanned her view for any signs of him. Part of her needed to know for sure if he was there or not. "Are you really here?!" She called out loudly and waited. Nothing. She sighed heavily and with disappointment slipped through her front door.

Seiya watched from a far, tears filled his eyes. He so badly wanted to reveal himself and confirm that he was indeed there, but he knew he couldn't yet. His heart burned inside seeing her right in front of him. She was in reach after what seemed so long and he couldn't touch her. Couldn't talk to her, not yet. After seeing her home safely he made his way back to the Starlights apartment.

He tried to sneak back into the apartment quietly and hoped that his absence had gone unnoticed.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Yaten's voice was an immediate indication that he was busted.

He nonchalantly walked to the couch and lounged. Always thinking ahead he had thought of the excuse before he even ventured out of the apartment. "I was getting reacquainted with the city. It has been a while. If we are to track down Kage we need to have the upper hand of being familiar with our surroundings."

Taiki joined the conversation. "You aren't fooling anyone. We know where you went. Did anyone see you?"

With all confidence Seiya answered. "Of course not. I took utmost caution. Besides we were a passing fad probably barely remembered. I doubt that anyone would recognize us anyway."

"So you were seen." Yaten translated. He received no answer. "Dammit Seiya. What part of 'lay low until you find Kage' did you not understand? She saw you didn't she?"

Seiya locked eyes with him. "So what if she did?"

"Stupid move, Seiya." Taiki sat on the other couch. "Now they all will start looking for us and we can only hope that they don't find Kage in the process. God only knows what would happen if Kage finds them before we find him."

Seiya stood to his feet with eagerness. "Then lets start looking for him. He has to be in the city somewhere." Seiya's recommendation was appealing.

"Fine. Where do we start?" Yaten sat next to Taiki.

Seiya thought for a moment before answering. 'Where would be the best place to start?' The city was very large and well over populated. Finally making a decision he answered. "The Juban shopping district." The other two agreed and off they went.

A/N - Like I said, just really short, but I thought it was a nice setup for the up coming chapters. I have to admit... out of all the characters I think I have Yaten down perfect. Everyone else I worry about, but I'm trying to really stay true to the characters. Is it working so far?


End file.
